


Trick or Treat

by boyninja12



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Ahegao, Anal, Gay, M/M, Oral, Yaoi, balls, cock - Freeform, cum, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyninja12/pseuds/boyninja12
Summary: It's that time of the year, Halloween. A year of spooks, tricks and candy. However... on this night, a special ghost has a surprise...~
Kudos: 12





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Jules belongs to me. Because I made him. :3
> 
> Roleplay done by me and someone on Discord.

It was October 30th, the day before Halloween, and Charlie was preparing for a night of tricks and treats, ESPECIALLY treats. He'd even bought himself a costume! Granted, it was one of those cheap, low-effort, Dollar Store ghost costumes, but looking good and scary wasn't exactly his biggest goal. What WAS his goal, however, was getting the best candy. Who doesn't like candy? Especially on Halloween, or close to it, anyways. And then... come October 31st... As soon as the late-night hours hit, and the moon began to shine... Charlie was rushing out of the house, dashing from door to door, asking that age-old question: "Trick or treat?" However, he seemed to be getting more tricks than treats on this night. One after another, it was either little candy, tricks or nothing at all as some other trick or treaters arrived before him. This wasn't going as planned at all!

Charlie was about to give up hope, when suddenly... he saw a house in the distance. It looked like nobody had gone to it for ages... Did anyone still even live in it? ...Y'know what? Screw it. Charlie was getting desperate at this point; he wanted candy, and he wanted it NOW, no matter who or what was inside the house. So, he marched up to the door, and knocked on it. There was no way he was ending Halloween with no candy! Blasphemous! After a few minutes the door finally opened. Finally, he would get his treats! Charlie went inside and looked around, "Hello? Trick or treat?" Was anyone even around? It looked so worn down and abandoned inside. It was a surprise the house was still standing. But no, he needs that candy.

Charlie kept looking around, walking further into the house. "Hello? Is anyone in here? I'm not leaving without candy!" Suddenly, there was a chill in the air and some giggling. "Candy? Oh, I have plenty of candy for you!" W-What the... What was that? No, WHO was that? "H-Hello? Who's there?" Charlie's eyes darted every which way, trying to locate where the voice was coming from. "Hehe, I have some candy in the bedroom. And don't worry, I'm harmless." Said the voice, it was hard to tell what gender it was or where it came from exactly. Charlie didn't know if he should trust this voice. Then again... he did come here for candy. Well, he made it this far, no use going back now. Besides, the voice didn't sound threatening or mean.

Charlie looked around for anything that could look like a bedroom; the voice seemed to be guiding him along, giving him directions, until he came across a door. Unlike all the others, this door looked well-kept. Very well kept. That was unusual, but hey! Free candy! Who could pass up that offer? "Come inside, hehe." Charlie couldn't deny the prospect of free candy, so, bag in hand, he went through the door into the room. And inside the room is just like the state of the door, unlike the rest of the house, this one was well kept and looked good as new. And there on the nightstand was a bowl of candy. Holy shit! The mysterious voice wasn't lying! There was so much candy for him to just... take! He couldn't help himself, and proceeded to grab handfuls upon handfuls of sugary sweets.

Twix, Skittles, Butterfingers, Jolly Ranchers, freakin' Oreos! What did this person NOT have?! Charlie hit the jackpot! There was so much and they were all fresh too! "I take it you have a huge sweet tooth?" The voice said, but it sounded like it was inside the room now. Charlie stopped, feeling like he'd grabbed plenty, and smiled, "Yeah! Thanks for the free candy!" And he turned around to leave, but... He suddenly found it a bit more difficult to do so. Standing in front of him--no, floating in front of him... was a ghost. But not just any ghost, it was a round ghost and... was it wearing cat ears? "You're very welcome. My, you're cute~" Charlie blushed at the compliment, "Uh... t-thanks...?" Oh gosh, just what had he gotten himself into? The ghost giggles and floated closer to Charlie. "You really do like candy, huh? Can't blame you, it is yummy. My name is Jules, what's yours handsome?~" The ghost says and smiles. Did it just call him handsome?

Charlie tried to back up, but the ghost just kept inching closer, "Uhhh... i-it's Ch-Charlie." "Charlie, huh? Nice name. I rarely get any visitors. It can be quite lonely sometimes. Usually I have to go out and... well... nevermind." Jules stopped himself, and kept getting closer. "I have something much better than candy." Charlie didn't know what to do, and in a complete panic, he blurted out, "Hhh, y-you're not gonna e-eat me, are you?!" Jules couldn't help but laugh at that. "No, no, no. I told you, I'm harmless. I don't do the scaring and the... yeah. But... I do have other talents~" He gave Charlie a seductive look. ...Oh. Suddenly, Charlie felt a sort of ping in his mind as he stared at the ghost, almost as if... a sort of spell was being put on him.

It was like, whatever fear he had was gone. And looking at the ghost... they did look cute. "I see my charm's working, hehe~ I would never hurt people. I like making them happy." Jules said and touches Charlie's cheek. It felt so soft. "You really are a cutie~" Charlie smiled at Jules, "Thank you... Y-You look really nice too~" Jules smiles back and whispers into the male's ear. "I'll give you a real treat~ I could use the company." At that, Charlie shuddered, but it was a good sort of shudder, "Hhahh~ Y-You'd do that, for me?~" The ghost nods and cups Charlie's cheek. "Of course~ Anything for a handsome and cute guy like you~" He then plants a kiss on his cheek and giggles. As the ghost kissed Charlie's cheek, he relaxed even more. Oh yeah, this... this felt right~

"Now... strip for me. It's just us, Charlie~" Jules said to him softly and kisses his cheek again. Charlie nodded and began to do as he was told, "Yes, Jules~" He began to take off his clothes, starting with this crappy ghost costume; it wasn't even a costume, it was a damn plastic hood! He then took the clothes he wore underneath - his shirt, his pants, his shoes, and his underwear - and threw them all away, leaving just his plain white socks. Jules looked at Charlie's now naked body and blushes. "Oh fuck, that's good...~" He was starting to get erect, showing off his balls and cock. "Mmh... care to give me a hand?" Charlie nodded, drooling as he stared at Jules' erection, "Oh yes~" It was as if something had awakened within Charlie at this very moment.

It looked so enticing... forget the candy, this was the real prize~ Charlie set the bag aside, and made his way over to Jules' cock. It was so... so big, and throbbing, and it looked juicy and tasty~ "Looks pretty good, huh? Wanna have a taste?~" Jules asks the male, seeing him interested in his throbbing cock. Charlie nodded, "Uh-huh~" The ghost gets closer until the head of his penis as at Charlie's mouth. "Open wide~" As if it was natural, Charlie opened his mouth as wide as he possibly could, "Aaaahh~" Jules shoves his cock inside and groans, feeling Charlie's warm mouth on his shaft. "Mmmh..." Charlie gurgled as he tasted Jules' cock going deep down his throat, "HGghh! Mmmnh, ghgkhlk, mmmmmm~" Oooh, it tasted so good~ The femboy ghost began moving himself, using Charlie's mouth like a sex toy. "Mmhhf... fuck yes... God, it's been a while..."

Charlie groaned as his own cock was now erect, throbbing as he blew off the ghost, "Mmgh, slurp, mnh, slrup, slurp~" Jules groans, feeling the male sucking him off. "Mmhh... ahh, yeah... suck my cock...~ Mhhh... it feels so good~" Charlie tried to move himself back and forth with the thrusts, trying to please Jules more. God, this was amazing!~ Much better than candy!~ The femboy ghost moans some more, feeling Charlie's movements with his thrusts. "Aahh... f-fuck...~ A-already a natural... my charm always works...~" The male groaned, and he could soon taste a little something; it started out faint, but he soon began to taste more of it: it was Jules' cum~ "Aahh... I-I'm gonna... ooohhh...! NNGH!~" Jules grabs Charlie's head and gave one last thrust, cumming inside his mouth and going down his throat. "AAHHHH!!~"

Charlie went wide-eyed, but his eyelids soon fell as he gulped down Jules' load, "MMGhlkghlk, mmmmmh~" It tasted so yummy~ Definitely much better than plain old candy~ Jules then pulls away and stains the male's face with the last of his cum. "Hhah... ahh... oh fuck, that was worth it~" Charlie panted as he felt the cum on his face, "Aahhh, hhhh~ T-That... was... awesome!~" "Even better than candy?" Jules asked the male after he blew his load. The male nodded, "Hell yes!~" There was no way he was going back on that answer; he said what he said, and he MEANT it, goddamnit! The femboy ghost smiles at that. "Then, would you like to continue?~" His cock was still hard even after all of that. Charlie nodded as he wondered what would be next, "Yeah~" Though, he wouldn't have to wonder for long.

Jules pinned the male on the ground and started positioning his ass at his cock. "Mmh... I'm so horny. But I need something else..." He then changed into a more humanoid form and grins at the male. "Much better... I want us both to have fun~" Charlie could hardly tell what was happening due to the position he was in, "Mmff... g-give it to me... I need it~" Whatever was going on, who cares anymore? Jules lowered himself and feels the cock inside of him. "Mmhf... fuck... I'll give it to you!~" Charlie groaned, "Aaahh!!~ Ooooh, yes!~" He looked down, or forward in this case, and saw Jules' humanoid form. But he didn't mind it; this felt good either way!~ Jules moves his hips, riding on Charlie's cock. "Aahhh, ahh... ahh... oh yes... you love fucking my ass, huh? You love fucking my femboy ass?~"

Charlie nodded, "Hhnhh!~ Yes I do!~ I love your big ass, Jules!~ Mmnh, it feels so good on my dick...!~" He didn't know what he was saying anymore, but fuck it! This was incredible!~ The femboy ghost smiles and continues riding him. "Mmhh... glad to hear it~ I really needed this... mmhf... a cock always feels so good...~" Charlie groaned as he and the ghost shared and exchanged moans of pleasure. Not much more needed to be said, because honestly... words didn't matter much in this situation. It went on like this, with both males moaning pleasure, and Jules' fat ass bouncing on Charlie's cock. His own cock twitching and leaking pre. "Mmhf... oh fuck... I'm getting close... I didn't think I would... ghghh... g-go this quickly..." Charlie could feel himself leaking, "Nnhhh, m-me too... I'm gonna explode, I... I-I..." He suddenly leaned forward, to try and plant a kiss on the ghost.

"Mmh? Mmm..." The ghost feels the male's lips on his own. He couldn't hold back anymore. He closes his eyes and gave out a moan, blowing his load. "Mmhh!~" The two males shared a passionate kiss as they both blew their loads, "Mmmnhh!!~ Mmmhhhh...~" Jules stained both his and Charlie's chest, he also feels the warm cum inside of him as they made out. "Mmmgh!~ Mmmm...~" After a while, the two parted, leaving only a small strand of saliva as Charlie pulled out his cock, "Mmhn, phhaah~ Oooh... Oh, fuck yes~" Jules sighs and stands up, some cum leaking out of his used ass. "Hahh... no matter how many times I do this, it feels so amazing~ Fuck, that was good...~" Charlie panted, "Hhah, hh... W-Wow... that was great!~"

Jules goes over to the bed and bends over, showing off his ass. "Hope you're ready for more, cutie~ I'm better than any candy in the world, hehe~" Charlie stared at Jules' ass, "Oh wow... there's EVEN MORE?!~" The femboy ghost nods and smirks, while moving and shaking his ass, teasing him. "Of course!~ You didn't think we'd end there? No, no. I want us BOTH to enjoy this, remember?~ Do whatever you want. Just, uh... no harmful words. Unless we're doing this, then it's okay. I'm rambling, interested?~" Charlie walked over, and prepped his cock, "Mmmh, I am... I hope you're ready~" Jules prepares himself as he feels his cock getting closer. "Mmh... fuck me nice and good...~" Charlie grabbed Jules' hips, and slammed inside, "AAAGHH!!~ Take my cock, you femboy bitch!~"

And thus, the night went on, with Charlie and Jules each trying position after position. They even started incorporating their own secret fetishes after a while: BDSM, watersports, pet play, it seemed like not much was off the table...

[...]

How long did this go on for? All night? The next day? Weeks, months? Was it even Halloween anymore? Oh, fuck it. Who cares anymore? Jules and Charlie still went at it, the room reeked of sex, sweat and piss. Pleasing each other and trying new ways to get more pleasure and be creative. Jules was wearing fishnet gloves and stockings, even a collar that has 'PET' on it. He was being pounded yet again by the eager male. His stomach was bloated, both of them were at this point, but Jules even moreso. He just moans like a bitch in heat, his cock twitching and getting that thick cock. "Aaaahhh!!~" He came once again, adding more cum on himself. Both males have hearts in their eyes, as they gazed at each other with lust. They didn't want this to end. So why not keep going? "Mmmhh... Happy Halloween to me, hehehe...~" The ghost says and smiles, feeling another load inside of him. On certain nights, if you listen very carefully, especially on Halloween... you could hear some moans coming from the abandoned house...

\-- THE END --


End file.
